Requiem for Broken Heart
by Airia Black
Summary: He loved her. But time told him it could never be. Rated for language. Wilbur emotional angst and drama; oneshot.


AN: So originally this idea was to made into a full-out story...but the inspiration/lack of plot line eluded me. Therefore, we have a oneshot revolving around the ill-fated love story of Wilbur and a mysterious girl from the past. Kinda' angsty, but whatever. Maybe one day I'll come up with an actual plot and turn this into a real story. Until then, it remains finished.

As a side note, this is set 4 years after the fact. Wilbur is roughly 17. The girls name has no special connotations and is merely just a filler for I couldn't really think of anything better.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't ever see me again?"

"I just can't, okay? It won't work out…_ever_. Not now. Not in the future."

He's being brash and trying to get this over as quickly as possible. If he's short and diminutive with his answers it will make things easier. At least that's what he's hoping.

"How do you know, Wilbur!? _How_!? "

"I just do, okay? I'm from the year 2041! I've seen you, Bella. You're older. Much older then me. And your with some other guy and your _happy_, Bella. Happy. You're happy and you're without _me_."

Which is a lie. Because he's never seen her or this supposed other guy in the future. He's only seen her now. In the present. In Lewis's time.

"I'm sorry…" He sounds sad and regretful, almost pained by what he was about to say. But he stops himself. He _has_ to scare her away.

"Your sorry that what?"

"I'm sorry…" he repeats, his voice taking on a stony edge. "-I'm sorry that I ever met you…"

Dear god, how he hates himself right now.

"It should have never happened. It was accident. I was only supposed to help Lewis fix his invention at the science fair and go home. I guess I miscalculated the time continuum...nobody was supposed to be walking down that street that day. But _then_…but then I met you…"

His voice breaks off, taking on a hint of nostalgia.

He remembers how he had run into the girl, literally knocking her down onto the sidewalk as he had rushed towards the school in an attempt to stop Bowler Hat Man (or "Goob" as his father always corrects) from destroying Lewis's future. A mix of confusion and hasty apologies had followed, confusion mostly on her part, as he barely stopped to turn around and mention how sorry he was before rushing off again. Neither 13 year old ever thought they would ever see each other again. But somehow, they did.

He cursed, for fate and time had a funny way of working things out.

And time…_oh_ time. Time couldn't erase what they had made. They had fucked up. Badly. And he couldn't part like this with her. Who was he kidding? He _loved_ her.

But…

He looked back over at her, her face a mixture of anger and confusion. But she's oddly silent. Almost as if she's too shocked to say anything. This wasn't going as well as he had planned.

"We're from two different time lines!" he suddenly bursts out. If explained it logically, surely she would understand. "You can't be where I am, and I can't be here…it'll mess up the space-time continuum. Something could happen. In fact, I _know _something will happen. It always does."

She looks at him like she's going to cry. He feels a stab of regret but continues on.

"I'm sorry…" he says softly this time. "I _really_ am. If I had known that this was going to happen, I would have never done it to begin with."

His words cause the girl to break out into an onslaught of tears and quickly, he wraps the sobbing girl into his arms, cradling her heaving form against his own.

"I didn't stop you before," she suddenly sobs, her words a mixture of tears and choppy breaths.

"I was young and naïve before. I…" _I wasn't caught before _is what he's thinking. But instead he says nothing at all and takes the cowards way out.

"Just take me with you," she pleads, looking up him. "_Please, _Wilbur. I want to come with you! Don't do this…I'm insignificant. What harm could I do?" He could only imagine his fathers face if he returned with the one girl he swore he would never see again. It had only been a matter of time until they had been found out about anyways. But back then, he didn't like to think about it. Back then, it had been for nothing but fun. She was a nice girl; he liked to hang around with her. Something about her always made him come back.

But he never thought that anything serious would have came out of it. He never thought that he would have fallen _**in love**_ with her.

"I can't," he finally says. "I can't…"

She begins to cry again, tears falling softly out of her red, blurry eyes and soaking into his shirt.

"I have to go," he finally manages. He breaks away from the embrace and begins to walk away. He was already expected back. His father had told him to make it quick and sweet. "_Never again…stupid of you...the risks and dangers of time travel…disturbing the space/time continuum…very delicate and easily offset…"_ He knew these things. Of course he knew them. He knew them the moment he decided to go back and see her again and again and again. But after 4 years, it seemed like the rules really didn't matter anymore.

He sighed.

Yet, it was over now. His father cursed the day he had ever built quote "that stupid machine" and was promptly going to put them into storage upon his return.

Besides…who knew how much damage he had already done just by coming back for this one last rendezvous?

"Wilbur!"

Her cry breaks his heart and can't help but stop and take her back into his arms for one last final time. Their lips met and he tastes her salty tears, the burning liquid causing his throat to close up and a sudden heave to emancipate itself from his own chest.

"I'm sorry," he repeats again, breaking away. "I love you."

And then, he's gone. He breaks out into a full out run, his heals carrying him farther and farther away from the one girl he knows he cannot live his life without and towards a future that he would just have to plain well live.


End file.
